


Growing Up

by JustAnotherFan05



Series: One Shots: A Pepperony Collection [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Growing Up by Macklemore, Iron Man - Freeform, Married Life, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFan05/pseuds/JustAnotherFan05
Summary: After receiving an unexpected surprise, Tony Stark faces a new challenge that he's not quite sure he's ready for, but as it turns out, he's the best man for the job.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another short one shot for you under the Pepperony Collection. 
> 
> I was listening to the song 'Growing Up' by Macklemore and I couldn't stop thinking about Tony Stark, so I wrote this quick one shot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark has been called many things, but until one month ago, 'Daddy' was never one of them. Of all the billions of people of the world, a large majority thought the former playboy would never become a father, and Tony himself was one of those people. But if there were ever one person who always knew the genius billionaire turned superhero would be a great father, it was his wife, Pepper Potts Stark.

One year ago, a few days after their second wedding anniversary, Pepper approached Tony in his lab with a small wrapped gift box. As always, the rock music was blaring, the numerous screens were lit up, and the newest Iron Man suit was hanging from the ceiling in front of Tony's busy engineering hands.

"Tony," Pepper called as she walked through the glass door, with Jarvis automatically lowering the volume of Tony's music whenever Pepper entered the room.

"One sec, honey," Tony responded without looking back at her, finishing one last solder of two wires with a distinguishable 'ah'.

Pepper moved closer to him, peering over his shoulder to watch as the brilliant mind of her husband worked. She never understood the terminology he used when talking about his suits, nor did she ever think she would, but she admired him and all his engineering science glory nevertheless.

"Alright, done," Tony smiled, putting his tools down and turning in his swivel chair to face Pepper. "What's that?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the small present in Pepper's hands.

"A late anniversary gift for you," Pepper replied, handing Tony his gift with a bright smile. "Open it."

Tony took the gift with a soft 'Thank you' and started ripping open the package, throwing the wrapping paper to the side like a little kid on Christmas morning. Underneath the paper was a small white box, and when Tony carefully pulled off the top, he found a small notecard laying on top of a pile of filler paper.

"What is a dad? You. You is a dad," Tony read questioningly off the card, looking up at Pepper with utterly confused eyes before he turned back to the present. He carefully removed the filler paper and found a plastic stick inside, more specifically, a pregnancy test inside. A positive pregnancy test.

"Surprise?" Pepper asked him in a nervous whisper, biting her bottom lip as she watched Tony, waiting for his reaction.

Sure, they never talked about having kids but at least Pepper knew she wanted some one day. However, as for Tony and his idea about children, well, no one really knew what to expect.

"You're pregnant?" Tony breathed, looking up and down between Pepper's face and the plastic stick in between his fingers. For the first time in history, Tony's genius mind came to a full, tire screeching stop. There were no mathematical equations, no scientific solutions, no engineering problems... There was questions about conception, worries about pregnancy and protection, and concerns about fatherhood.

"I am," Pepper nodded, still trying to read Tony's facial expressions. "I'm about a month along now."

Tony looked right into Pepper's eyes as her words rang through his ears. "When did you find out?"

"A couple weeks ago," Pepper admitted. "I've already gone to the doctor to get it confirmed. I wanted to tell you sooner but..."

"But I was gone," Tony finished for her, remembering his latest Avengers mission and how he was away from home for a lot longer than he had planned. "Did this happen that night...?" he trailed off in question.

"You _are_ very adamant about your 'going away gift'," Pepper tried to tease him, tried to lighten up the seemingly drastic mood. But Tony wasn't trying to be a downer, he was trying to figure it all out.

So, it happened the night before he left, then when he was absent for an entire month, Pepper had to deal with all this alone. She found out alone. She went to the doctor alone. And when he finally came back, this was his reaction. Tony was internally slapping himself; He should do better. He will do better.

"Tony, talk to me," Pepper begged. "I know we didn't plan this but... but..." before she could continue, the worry finally consumed her and tears started to fill her eyes. The soft sound of sniffling was what finally brought Tony out of his thoughts and back into reality, right here, with his pregnant wife.

"Pepper," Tony put his gift on his desk and stood up, pulling Pepper into his arms. "Don't cry. I'm sorry I'm not reacting more enthusiastically, I'm honestly still trying to process all this..." he admitted, rubbing her back soothingly.

All Pepper could do was let her emotions escape her, especially now that her hormones were starting to increase. She leaned into Tony's chest, warming herself up in his embrace, feeling his heart beat and his hands run slow circles over her back. "I'm keeping it, Tony. And... And if you don't agree, then... I don't know what we'll do."

At hearing her words, Tony knew he had messed up. She came to him bearing good news and his over thinking, over critical, overly emotionless reaction ruined it.

"Virginia Stark," Tony said firmly, pulling away from their hug slightly, giving him just enough space to hold Pepper's chin up and look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that. And believe it or not, but I love this baby too....  _Our_ baby. Don't you ever doubt that," he told her confidently, his unwavering voice showing Pepper he meant every word. "And you know I'll support you with whatever you want to do, so, if you want to keep this baby, then _I_ want to keep this baby."

And the rest is history. Just like a lot of other parents out there in the world, the couple had their worries and their concerns about bringing a real, human life into their crazy world.

Pepper was mostly concerned about staying sane for nine months of Tony running around like a chicken with his head cut off, inventing new baby tech and creating new safety protocols. Even Jarvis was getting annoyed, and Tony didn't remember programming 'sass' into Jarvis' systems... Probably something the super advanced computer picked up after decades of helping the eccentric hero.

And as expected, they had their long, bedtime discussions about Tony being worried that he wasn't going to be a good father, with his concern that he would end up being just like  _his_ father, and that's something he didn't want to become. But Pepper was right there beside him, reassuring him every time in full confidence that he would do great.

Then finally, on November 4th, Pepper and Tony welcomed their daughter into the world: Avery Maria Stark.

Avery was certainly one of the most brilliant babies on Earth, if not  _the_ most brilliant (as said by Tony himself). At only one month old, little Avery would happily listen to her parents talk on and on to her about anything and everything. Most of it was apologies for messing up by not feeding her on time or giving her the wrong toy, but they were all learning together.

And by the time Christmas came around that year, the Stark family had baby routine down to the tee.

Since Tony worked at home most of the time with his suits and with the Avengers, he voluntarily took on the night shifts so Pepper could rest before she went to work in the morning (and Tony would never admit it, but he was always awake at night anyway). It worked out for the best, and in the end, everyone was happily. Avery was especially happy because Tony would often sing to her softly, rocking her back and forth, soothing her back to sleep. She loved his voice, growing so accustomed to hearing him talk or sing to her, more so when she was still in Pepper's belly. She was the listener Tony didn't know he needed, and she was more than happy to oblige.

One night, Avery was getting pretty restless, so Tony rolled out of bed and picked her up out of her bassinet.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl," Tony whispered to her, gently wiping the fallen tears off her soft cheeks. "Daddy's here. You're alright. Daddy will protect you."

But Avery still cried, her small face turning red and her wails growing louder.

"Tony, what's happening? Is Avery alright?" Pepper asked in a sleepy mumble, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Tony turned around to face Pepper and nodded his head. "She's fine, she's just having a bad night. You go back to sleep, honey. I got this."

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked, knowing she was asking just out of formality, the heavy weight of sleep already dragging her back down into bed.

"I'm sure," Tony reassured her, watching as Pepper nodded and quickly fell back asleep. With a crying baby still in his arms, Tony carried Avery outside into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind them. "What's wrong, sweet pea?" Tony asked his daughter, bouncing her gently.

The moment Avery was born, there wasn't a single doubt in his (or Pepper's) mind that he wouldn't do anything for his baby girl. Avery Stark had her father wrapped around her tiny little fingers since the start, and Tony didn't even mind.

"Alright, I know what will make you feel better..." Tony said in a whisper. "How about I sing you a song? Would you like that?"

And as if the newborn baby could understand her father's suggestion, her deafening wails slowly turned into loud cries - a small difference, but progress nonetheless.

Tony smiled, noticing the subtle difference in cries and nodded his head. "Okay, I have a good one for you."

In his mind, the music started playing and Tony started singing, turning the moderately fast rap song into a slower, quieter lullaby.

" _They say boys don't cry, but your dad has shed a lot of tears. They say I should be a strong man, but baby, I'm still filled with fear. Sometimes I don't know who I am, sometimes I question why I'm here. I just wanna be a good dad. Will I be? I have no idea_ ," Tony started his soft, slower rap, bouncing Avery gently to the rhythm. As soon as he started singing, Avery's cries started to quiet as she stared up at her father.

" _They say girls shouldn't be tough, and moms should raise their kids at home, but baby, I know that that isn't true 'cause your momma's the toughest person I know. I wanna raise you to be like her, and watch you show the world how to do it on your own. I'm still trying to figure out who I am. I don't wanna mess this up or do this wrong_ ," Tony continued, smiling as Avery also continued to calm down.

" _I'm gonna be there for your first breath, I don't know if I'll be there for your first step. I can promise you that I'll try to work less, but the world's crazy, and I got these missions... Put in so many days, and I just want it to finish, to be a hero we can look back on and be someone to be proud of_ ," Tony changed the lyrics a little to better suit their lives, explaining his worries to their baby, even if she didn't understand him.

" _Don't wanna be a dad that's living in FaceTime, but I've got a world to save and you at the same time. I won't spoil you, you can trust that. For your sweet sixteen, you get a bus pass_ ," Tony smiled, knowing that he's been trying and will continue trying to delegate Avenger missions in favor of being with his family.

" _You'll have your heart broken, been there, done that. I love you and I can't give you enough of that. Get back to community that raised you up. Read Stephen Hawking, I suggest Nuclear Physics One. Listen to rock and roll, a change is gonna come. You put the work in, don't worry about the praise, my love_ ," Tony sang, improvising a little and thinking happily about all the great things he envisioned his daughter to have and do. By now, Avery's cries became a soft sniffle as she listened intently to her father's every word.

" _Don't try to change the world, find something that you love, and do it every day. Do that for the rest of your life, and eventually, the world will change_ ," Tony warned her, the advise he grew up with that led him to the life he lived now.

" _I'll be patient, one more month. You wrap your fingers around my thumb. Times are changing, I know, but who am I if I'm the person you become. If I'm still growing up, up, up, up. I'm still growing up, up, up, up. I'm still growing up_ ," Tony whisper sang the chorus, briefly thinking back on how he still has a lot of work to do in order to become the right role model for his daughter.

" _I recommend that you read The Chemist. Listen to your teachers, don't cheat in calculus. Tell the truth, regardless of the consequence. And every day, I'm gonna give you a compliment_ ," Tony edited the lyrics again, looking down into Avery's hazel brown eyes and seeing his legacy, his best creation, cradled in his arms.

" _Make sure you go to prom, but don't get too drunk hanging out the limo. Slow dance with your man in your arms, sneak him in after but girl, you better tiptoe. Don't wake your mom up, do yoga, learn about karma. Find God, but leave the dogma_ ," Tony smirked, the lyrics reminding him even more of himself than any other lyrics.

" _The quickest way to happiness is learning to be selfless. Ask more questions, talk about yourself less. Study Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, and the Captain. Watch the sun set with best friends from a mountain. Wear a helmet, don't be stupid... Jaywalk, but look before you do it_ ," Tony chuckled softly, moving his hand and using his thumb to wipe the tear streaks off Avery's face.

" _If it snows, go outside, build a jump, get some help. Get a sled, thrash the hill with your friends until it melts. Go to festivals, camp, fall in love and dance. You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance. Take risks because life moves so fast. You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance_ ," Tony advised his little girl, kissing her forehead softly as Avery's eyes started to close with sleep.

" _I'll be patient, one more month. You wrap your fingers around my thumb. Times are changing, I know, but who am I if I'm the person you become. If I'm still growing up, up, up, up. I'm still growing up, up, up, up. I'll be patient, one more month. You wrap your fingers around my thumb. Times are changing, I know, but who am I if I'm the person you become. If I'm still growing up, still growing up, still growing up_ ," Tony finished the song early, looking down and seeing Avery fast asleep in his arms.

Tony let out a soft breath in relief, smiling at Avery. "And remember, Daddy loves you."

"Don't forget about Mommy," Pepper said from her position where she was leaning against the bedroom doorframe, startling Tony slightly.

"Pepper! Sorry, did I wake you?" Tony asked, worried he was singing too loudly for the middle of the night.

But Pepper shook her head quickly. "No,  _you_ didn't wake me. But  _she_ did," Pepper told Tony, walking over to him and looking at Avery in his arms. She smiled at the sight of the peacefully sleeping baby, gently cradling Avery's head with her hand. Without any spoken word, Tony slowly handed Avery off to Pepper, both expertly moving so they didn't wake her up.

Pepper kissed Avery's head softly, cuddling the little girl. "You put her to sleep easily. I think it's that song of yours."

"Yeah," Tony agreed easily, wrapping his arms around Pepper's back. "I don't want her to grow up, Pepper... I want her to stay exactly how she is right now."

Pepper chuckled softly, walking back into their bedroom with Tony close behind. "Well, don't worry, we have a lot of time. After all, we're all still growing up."

The End...?


End file.
